finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XV
Final Fantasy XV è il quindicesimo titolo della serie regolare di Final Fantasy. Rilasciato in contemporanea mondiale il 29 novembre 2016 per le piattaforme PlayStation 4 e Xbox One, e successivamente in versione aggiornata il 6 marzo 2018 su PC Microsoft, il gioco è stato l'ultimo titolo Square Enix diretto da Hajime Tabata, che sostituì il direttore originale e character designer Tetsuya Nomura dopo un periodo di inattività, e presenta una colonna sonora composta da Yoko Shimomura. Final Fantasy XV è il primo gioco della serie numerata principale ad appartenere al genere dei giochi di ruolo d'azione, oltre che il primo Final Fantasy a giocatore singolo a ricevere costanti aggiornamenti gratuiti, affiancati a DLC a pagamento ed eventi stagionali. La storia di Final Fantasy XV è raccontata attraverso un totale di 15 capitoli, e segue il viaggio di Noctis Lucis Caelum, il giovane principe ereditario del regno di Lucis, che combatte per reclamare il suo trono e portare a compimento un destino ancora più grande. I personaggi di Final Fantasy XV sono caratterizzati da una maggiore profondità psicologica rispetto ad altri titoli della serie, e ciò è favorito dall'ambientazione più realistica in cui essi interagiscono tra di loro. Il gioco si svolge in un ambiente open world, esteso lungo una grande mappa con confini perlopiù naturali, e presenta un sistema di battaglia in tempo reale chiamato Active X Battle. La mappa del mondo liberamente visitabile è la zona sudoccidentale del regno di Lucis, percorsa da strade asfaltate che possono essere solcate con l'automobile Regalia e ambienti esterni sterminati visitabili a piedi o a dorso di chocobos, in cui il giocatore può portare a termine missioni, esplorare dungeon e prendere parte a minigiochi di vario genere. Durante gli ultimi cinque capitoli della trama, il gioco si fa progressivamente più lineare e scompaiono completamente gli obiettivi secondari, ma esiste comunque l'opzione di tornare indietro a Lucis per completare obiettivi secondari. Nella versione originale del gioco, solamente il protagonista Noctis era giocabile, ma dopo il rilascio dell'edizione aggiornata su console e PC, il giocatore può sbloccare l'opzione di prendere il controllo anche degli altri membri del gruppo, seppure solo durante le battaglie. Final Fantasy XV aveva iniziato il suo sviluppo sotto il nome di Final Fantasy Versus XIII, un titolo che avrebbe dovuto essere parte del progetto Fabula Nova Crystallis, che comprendeva Final Fantasy XIII e quello che in futuro sarebbe diventato Final Fantasy Type-0, ma fu ufficialmente ribattezzato e rimosso dal progetto nel 2011. Alcuni riferimenti alla Fabula Nova Crystallis sono ancora presenti nel gioco completo, ma in misura minore rispetto all'intenzione iniziale. Final Fantasy XV ha creato tuttavia la sua personale miniserie, chiamata Universo di Final Fantasy XV, che comprende, oltre al gioco principale, il film in computer grafica Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, la serie animata Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, e il picchiaduro a scorrimento A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV; è inoltre legato ai giochi per cellulari Justice Monsters Five e King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-, che sono videogiochi popolari anche nell'universo stesso del gioco. Esiste inoltre una versione a bassa risoluzione del gioco, chiamata Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition, con grafica cartoon e un sistema di battaglia semplificato, rilasciata il 9 febbraio 2018 per iOS, Android, and Windows 10. Il gioco principale è uscito inizialmente su PlayStation 4 e XboxOne, ma il 6 marzo 2018 è stata realizzata una versione PC fortemente migliorata, rilasciata nello stesso periodo anche su console con il nome di Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition. Gameplay Final Fantasy XV è un gioco d'azione a esplorazione libera, in cui il giocatore assume il controllo di Noctis Lucis Caelum, un principe dotato di poteri magici che gli permettono di eseguire numerose azioni legate al combattimento e all'esplorazione. Il mondo di gioco consiste principalmente in una singola massa di terra, che può essere percorsa a piedi, su chocobo o in automobile. Esistono numerose località visitabili, e tutte quelle che includono un'area di sosta possono essere raggiunte rapidamente tramite viaggio veloce dopo essere state visitate la prima volta. Come in molti altri giochi, la valuta corrente è il guil, rintracciabile soprattutto tramite missioni secondarie, e tramite essa è possibile acquistare oggetti ed equipaggiamento, oltre a effettuare riparazioni o rifornimento alla macchina in caso di necessità. Parlare con i personaggi e accettare le loro missioni permette di fare esperienze diverse nel mondo di gioco, e conoscere meglio quest'ultimo e le numerose persone che ne fanno parte. Durante alcuni filmati, il giocatore può anche decidere come Noctis interagirà con il suo interlocutore, offrendo un'esperienza ancora più immersiva. Le missioni secondarie sono premiate anche con oggetti e, soprattutto, con punti Esperienza che possono essere accumulati per salire di livello. Final Fantasy XV, come altri titoli della serie, può essere continuato anche dopo la sua conclusione, con diversi contenuti aggiuntivi e sfide che non possono essere sbloccate prima di aver sconfitto il boss finale almeno una volta. Questi contenuti, come di consueto, richiedono sovente un livello di esperienza ben più alto rispetto a quello necessario nella storia. Tramite patch è stata inoltre inserita l'opzione di rigiocare la storia partendo da un capitolo a scelta, oppure di ricominciarla da capo conservando esperienza ed equipaggiamento in modalità Nuova partita +. Il gioco supporta inoltre le funzioni social di PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, e permette quindi di condividere screenshot e video, o anche le foto vere e proprie scattate in gioco. Se si gioca su PS4, è inoltre possibile giocarlo su PlayStation Vita tramite la sua trasmissione remota. Sistema di battaglia Il sistema di battaglia di Final Fantasy XV è chiamato "Active X Battle", e si basa su un combattimento in tempo reale, privo di transizioni tra esplorazione e battaglia e quindi interamente incorporato nell'ambiente di gioco. Durante una battaglia, il giocatore può compiere le stesse azioni che compirebbe in condizioni di calma, ma può anche effettuare particolari manovre utilizzabili esclusivamente contro i nemici. Se la "Modalità Attesa" è attiva, il tempo si ferma se il giocatore non si muove per un certo tempo: ciò permette di esaminare i nemici e gestire meglio le azioni da compiere senza pericolo. Una battaglia comincia quando Noctis e i suoi amici entrano in un'area delimitata: una musica accompagna la comparsa a schermo di una barra rossa che, quando è completamente piena, decreta l'inizio delle ostilità: la battaglia può comunque iniziare prematuramente se Noctis attacca il nemico di sua volontà. Il giocatore può fuggire dallo scontro in qualsiasi momento, uscendo dall'area delimitata: compiendo questa azione, i nemici ancora vivi non inseguiranno il gruppo, ma torneranno agli affari propri e si cureranno rapidamente. La quasi totalità dei nemici ha particolari parti del corpo che possono essere distrutte, causando depotenziamenti di vario tipo a seconda del mostro e della parte colpita. I nemici appaiono nelle più svariate forme e dimensioni, e dispongono di vari metodi di attacco. I mostri possono essere suddivisi in tre categorie principali, bestie selvatiche, macchine e daemon, ma esistono anche particolari eccezioni, solitamente affrontate come boss. Sia dentro che fuori dalla battaglia, i Punti Vita dei personaggi si rigenerano da soli col tempo, ma nel secondo caso lo fanno molto più velocemente. Se i PV di un personaggio finiscono a 0 in battaglia, quest'ultimo entrerà in uno stato di crisi, durante il quale non potrà attaccare o difendersi finché non userà un oggetto per curarsi o sarà soccorso dai compagni. Lo stato di crisi causa inoltre l'abbassamento costante dei PV massimi del personaggio, che possono essere ulteriormente abbassati da un attacco nemico, e se questi finiscono a 0 il personaggio entrerà in stato KO, ovvero la completa incapacità di agire. I PV massimi persi durante la crisi si rigenerano molto lentamente, ma possono essere recuperati in fretta usando un Elisir o un oggetto affine, mentre dal KO è possibile riprendersi solo usando una coda di fenice o simile. Se Noctis resta KO per troppo tempo, si verificherà un Game Over. Fuggire dalla battaglia o vincerla riporterà in vita tutti gli alleati KO, ma questi ultimi non acquisiranno esperienza. La patch di lancio del gioco ha introdotto anche uno speciale fischietto che consente al giocatore di richiamare mostri nell'area, anziché aspettare che riappaiano da soli. Anche i Punti Magia hanno un ruolo fondamentale in battaglia, in quanto determinano l'utilizzo di alcune azioni da parte di Noctis: anch'essi si rigenerano da soli col tempo, ma se scendono a 0 il protagonista si ritroverà temporaneamente esausto, e quindi incapace di usare le abilità che ne fanno uso. Se il giocatore tenta di eseguire un'azione che richiede l'uso dei PM quando Noctis è esausto, questi rimarrà stordito e vulnerabile nel tentativo. Azioni di battaglia Il sistema di combattimento di Final Fantasy XV si basa principalmente su tre tasti del controller, per i quali esistono tre diversi layout. Il tasto d'attacco è quello che il giocatore userà più frequentemente durante gli scontri, poiché permette di danneggiare i nemici. Tenendo premuto il tasto, il personaggio controllato attaccherà in continuazione con l'arma equipaggiata, spostandosi automaticamente verso il bersaglio nel caso questo sia troppo distante. I movimenti della levetta analogica possono modificare l'esecuzione dell'attacco. Compiendo determinate azioni, si verificheranno anche dei quick time event, durante i quali sarà necessario premere il tasto d'attacco al momento giusto per eseguire un contrattacco o una combo con i propri alleati. Il giocatore può attaccare anche a mezz'aria dopo aver effettuato un salto, e se ha appreso l'abilità di supporto Impulso aereo può restare in aria e teletrasportarsi verso i nemici per attaccarli da varie direzioni consumando PM. Il tasto di difesa è quello che permette ai personaggi di eludere gli attacchi nemici. Quando viene premuto una volta, il personaggio controllato eseguirà una capriola in avanti o in una direzione indicata dalla levetta analogica, mentre quando è tenuto premuto, il personaggio schiverà automaticamente gli attacchi nemici. Compiendo quest'ultima azione, Noctis eseguirà dei piccoli teletrasporti per evadere gli attacchi, consumando una quantità di PM che può essere ridotta sbloccando le giuste abilità: se Noctis è esausto, la schivata è meno efficace, ma ridurrà comunque i danni subiti. Se il tasto è premuto in prossimità di una superficie verticale, una roccia o un cespuglio, sia in battaglia che fuori, il personaggio si accuccerà ed entrerà in modalità riparo, recuperando PV e PM più velocemente del normale. Il tasto di difesa può anche essere usato contro particolari attacchi nemici: se premuto nel momento in cui appare a schermo, il tasto permetterà di parare l'attacco in arrivo, occasionalmente eseguendo anche un'animazione unica, e se premuto con precisione consentirà anche di sferrare un contrattacco contro il nemico premendo il tasto d'attacco. Il tasto di proiezione è quello che permette di sfruttare uno dei poteri più iconici di Noctis, appositamente chiamato "proiezione". Quando è premuto una volta, Noctis lancerà la propria arma in avanti o in una direzione puntata tramite levetta analogica, teletrasportandosi qualche metro più avanti in quella direzione: se Noctis è equipaggiato con una magia o un'arma a distanza, eseguirà solo un teletrasporto. Questa azione è ad uso esclusivo di Noctis, consuma PM ogni volta che viene usata, e non può essere usata nelle città o all'interno dei dungeon quando non si combatte. In battaglia, il tasto permette di eseguire altre due manovre: la proiezione offensiva, utilizzabile premendo il tasto mentre si prende di mira un nemico, che consente di avvicinarsi al bersaglio da qualunque distanza e causargli danni pesanti, e la proiezione evasiva, utilizzabile tenendo premuto il tasto nelle vicinanze di pareti o altri elementi dello scenario, che consente di appendersi o mettersi in una posizione di vantaggio tattico per ripararsi e favorire una proiezione offensiva. La proiezione evasiva ripristina completamente i PM di Noctis quando è usata, e appendersi a una parete è considerata una forma di riparo, che quindi permette di rigenerare più velocemente anche i PV. Se Noctis è lanciato in aria da un attacco nemico, può evitare il danno da caduta premendo il tasto di proiezione quando appare su schermo. Se un alleato è nelle vicinanze di Noctis mentre sferra un attacco, può verificarsi un attacco incrociato, in cui l'alleato in questione attaccherà in contemporanea con il protagonista. Se Noctis colpisce un nemico da dietro, può invece verificarsi un aggiramento, che causerà danni extra al bersaglio. Anche questa azione può essere eseguita insieme a un alleato vicino, prendendo il nome di "aggiramento incrociato". Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto sono stati resi giocabili in speciali episodi DLC a loro dedicati, e in seguito sono stati resi giocabili anche nel gioco completo. Il giocatore può intercambiare il personaggio giocante dopo aver sbloccato l'abilità che permette di usarlo, e può farlo solo durante le battaglie. Quando sono sotto il controllo del giocatore, i personaggi si comportano esattamente come nei loro episodi DLC, e non dispongono di nessuna abilità a cui normalmente avrebbero accesso se controllati dall'IA, né hanno accesso ai loro equipaggiamenti secondari o alle magie. Quando il giocatore controlla un altro personaggio, Noctis perde alcuni degli svantaggi che ha normalmente in battaglia, in particolare la perdita di PV data dall'uso delle armi ancestrali. Equipaggiamento Contrariamente alla maggior parte dei titoli della serie, in Final Fantasy XV esistono solo due tipi di equipaggiamento: armi e accessori: Noctis può equipaggiare quattro armi contemporaneamente e gli altri personaggi possono equipaggiarne due, mentre gli slot accessori sono inizialmente limitati a uno solo per personaggio, aumentabili a tre sbloccando le giuste abilità. La magia è considerata un'arma in termini di gameplay, benché con un numero limitato di usi. Le armi sono suddivise in numerose tipologie, ciascuna con le sue proprietà distinte e una determinata efficacia contro i nemici. L'efficacia dell'arma determina i danni inflitti e il colore con cui essi sono contrassegnati: se un nemico è vulnerabile a un tipo di arma, i danni appariranno in giallo, se è resistente appariranno in viola, se è neutrale appariranno in bianco. Le armi possono anche avere effetti secondari, come potenziamenti alle statistiche dell'utilizzatore o affinità elementali. Alcune particolari armi possono essere potenziate da Cid Sophiar con oggetti da lui richiesti, e saranno contrassegnate da un segno "+" giallo una volta migliorate. Noctis può equipaggiare tutte le armi del gioco, alcune delle quali sono anche a suo uso esclusivo, mentre i suoi alleati sono limitati a due tipi soltanto, uno primario e uno secondario. Noctis può usare liberamente le proprie armi, intercambiandole con i tasti direzionali, mentre gli alleati useranno la loro arma secondaria solo in determinate situazioni. Gli accessori possono essere normalmente equipaggiati da tutti i personaggi, ma esistono alcune eccezioni utilizzabili soltanto da specifici membri della squadra. Gli accessori possono conferire potenziamenti alle statistiche o protezione da elementi e alterazioni di stato. Magia La magia di Final Fantasy XV funziona con meccaniche molto complesse, ma se usata bene rappresenta uno dei più efficaci metodi di attacco del gioco, con lo svantaggio che i suoi effetti coinvolgono anche gli alleati. La magia elementale non consuma PM, ma funziona come un proiettile equipaggiabile esattamente come un'arma: tutti i personaggi possono equipaggiare le magie. La magia non è rintracciabile normalmente tra le abilità o nei negozi, ma deve essere raffinata dal giocatore stesso attraverso la distillazione. Per distillare una magia, il giocatore deve avere almeno una unità di energia elementale di fuoco, gelo o tuono, che può essere ottenuta sconfiggendo i nemici o assimilandola dalle fonti elementali disseminate per la mappa: ciascun elemento può essere usato in qualunque quantità, singolarmente o combinato con gli altri due, e la combinazione determinerà l'effetto e il nome della magia. Il giopcatore può anche aggiungere un oggetto dall'inventario alla mistura, per creare incantesimi con effetti aggiuntivi, come indebolire i nemici o curare il gruppo. Il numero di magie che il giocatore può creare è limitato dalla quantità di ampolle magiche a sua disposizione, che può aumentare portando a termine determinate missioni secondarie. Le magie elementali colpiscono in un'area di effetto di grandi dimensioni, e sono influenzate dal clima e dall'ambiente: ad esempio, un incantesimo di fuoco lanciato di giorno brucerà il terreno e metterà in fuga gli animali che temono il fuoco, ma sarà molto meno efficace e duraturo se lanciato durante una pioggia, che per contro influenzerà positivamente la magia di tuono. La magia di tuono sarà inoltre devastante se usata sull'acqua, causando orribili convulsioni a chiunque sia coinvolto nell'effetto, mentre una magia di gelo di alto livello congelerà l'acqua, impedendo a chiunque si trovi nell'area di muoversi finché il ghiaccio non si scioglie. Gli effetti delle magie non hanno effetto permanente sull'ambiente. Esiste un secondo tipo di magia, chiamata "magia dell'anello", a cui solo Noctis può accedere equipaggiando l'Anello di Lucis: questo oggetto esclusivo permette di usare tre particolari magie con effetti unici e devastanti che colpiscono esclusivamente i nemici. A differenza della magia elementale, la magia dell'anello consuma PM quando viene usata. Tecniche ausiliarie Le tecniche sono particolari manovre di battaglia che coinvolgono Noctis e i propri alleati. Durante una battaglia, una barra verde composta da tre segmenti si riempie gradualmente col passare del tempo: a seconda di quanti segmenti sono pieni, il giocatore può impartire una fra tre tecniche apprese dagli alleati, che diventano quattro se nella squadra è presente un ospite. Alcune tecniche permettono a Noctis di sferrare un attacco aggiuntivo premendo il tasto d'attacco al momento giusto. Ogni personaggio ha a disposizione un certo numero di tecniche ausiliarie, e ne deve equipaggiare una perché il giocatore possa farne uso in battaglia. Le tecniche aumentano di livello man mano che vengono usate, e con il livello aumenta anche la loro efficacia. Tra i capitoli 10 e 13 della storia, le tecniche saranno il solo modo con cui Ignis potrà causare danni ai nemici. Quando il giocatore controlla un personaggio diverso da Noctis, questi avrà accesso alle tecniche di cui poteva fare uso nel suo episodio DLC dedicato. Prompto sarà inoltre l'unico personaggio a poter usare una tecnica insieme a un alleato, nello specifico se il personaggio ospite Aranea Highwind fa parte del gruppo. Panoplia La Panoplia è un'altra meccanica a uso esclusivo di Noctis, a cui il protagonista ottiene l'accesso una volta entrato in possesso di tre armi ancestrali. Quando Noctis combatte, una barra circolare attorno al logo delle armi si riempirà progressivamente, e una volta piena permetterà di attivare la Panoplia per usare contemporaneamente tutte le armi ancestrali a disposizione. Sotto l'effetto della Panoplia, la barra si svuota rapidamente, e una volta completamente vuota la Panoplia avrà termine. La Panoplia protegge Noctis dagli attacchi nemici, e tutte le azioni da lui eseguite diventano proiezioni. Le manovre non consumano PV o PM, ma permettono di sferrare lunghe combo di attacchi da tutte le direzioni senza dare tregua ai nemici. Quando la Panoplia è attiva, Noctis può inoltre usare una particolare abilità chiamata Impeto ancestrale, con cui sferra un attacco combinato assieme ai suoi alleati. La Royal Edition e l'edizione Windows del gioco hanno inoltre aggiunto la Panoplia suprema, una modalità aggiuntiva a cui Noctis può accedere tramite un accessorio speciale a suo uso esclusivo: in questa modalità, Noctis diveta ancora più potente, può sferrare un gran numero di nuove combo e anche usare tecniche ausiliarie speciali. Invocazioni Le invocazioni di Final Fantasy XV sono chiamate Siderei, e sono le potenti divinità che governano il mondo del gioco. Solo Noctis ha il privilegio di invocarli, e solo dopo aver ottenuto la loro benedizione in seguito alla loro rivelazione. Tutte le invocazioni sono ottenute normalmente durante la storia, ma solo quattro di esse sono invocabili durante le normali battaglie. Diversamente dalla maggior parte dei titoli, le invocazioni non possono essere richiamate quando si vuole: un conteggio nascosto determinerà ogni dieci secondi la probabilità che una di esse diventi disponibile, e solo una volta a battaglia, ad eccezione di alcuni scontri specifici. Ciascun Sidereo ha una probabilità di apparire determinata dalle condizioni del giocatore e alcuni fattori ambientali: ad esempio, Titano può apparire se Noctis e i suoi alleati sono KO o in stato di crisi, mentre Leviatano può apparire se Noctis è in crisi ma solo vicino all'acqua. Dopo che un'invocazione viene usata, si attiva un tempo di attesa che per un po' impedirà di chiamarne altre. Quando un'invocazione diventa disponibile, la musica di battaglia cambia, l'aria si fa più pesante e un pulviscolo cristallino invade l'area: il giocatore può dunque tenere premuto il tasto che appare a schermo per qualche istante per lasciare il campo al Sidereo. L'attacco dell'invocazione colpisce tutta l'area di battaglia e causa enormi quantità di danni a tutti i nemici. Se Noctis finisce KO o il giocatore non preme il tasto a schermo per troppo tempo, l'invocazione viene annullata. In seguito all'evento in collaborazione con Final Fantasy XIV, è stata introdotta una nuova invocazione opzionale, che può essere usata solamente una volta al giorno. Abilità Il sistema di abilità di Final Fantasy XV si basa su una serie di reti, i cui nodi possono essere attivati consumando una certa quantità di Punti Abilità ottenuti in battaglia. I PA accumulati sono condivisi tra tutti i componenti della squadra, e le abilità sbloccate offrono potenziamenti a statistiche e altre caratteristiche dei personaggi. Le abilità consentono, oltre a migliorare le capacità combattive, di sbloccare e potenziare le tecniche ausiliarie, di aumentare le capacità di corsa di Noctis o la durata dei bonus garantiti dal cibo, rimuovere il limite di danno degli alleati o anche di ottenere PA aggiuntivi compiendo determinate azioni. Livelli di difficoltà Final Fantasy XV ha due livelli di difficoltà, Facile e Normale, che il giocatore può intercambiare liberamente e in qualunque momento. Il livello di difficoltà influenza molto poco le battaglie, ma permette la comparsa di Carbuncle per rianimare e potenziare la squadra in caso Noctis finisca KO. Il mondo Il mondo in cui è ambientato Final Fantasy XV è per la maggior parte aperto e quasi senza barriere. I confini della mappa sono perlopiù barriere naturali, e il giocatore può muoversi in piena libertà all'interno di essi, in macchina, a piedi o a dorso di chocobo. L'automobile può essere potenziata per volare e, a partire dalla Royal Edition, muoversi fuori dalle strade, e sempre con la Royal Edition è stata introdotta la possibilità di spostarsi per mare tramite lo yacht regale. Mentre si viaggia, è possibile riprodurre la musica che si vuole tramite l'apposita opzione: originariamente, ciò era possibile solo tramite l'autoradio della Regalia, ma patch successive hanno introdotto la possibilità di ascoltare musica in qualunque momento. Se Noctis si muove a piedi, può aumentare la propria velocità di corsa, consumando una barra della fatica che può essere resa visibile o invisibile tramite le opzioni. Se la barra è vuota, Noctis non potrà correre per un po', ma se si rilascia il pulsante di corsa e lo si preme rapidamente prima che la barra si svuoti del tutto, Noctis eseguirà uno scatto e la barra sarà di nuovo completamente piena. Noctis può pescare in determinate località, e interagire con vari personaggi non giocanti che potranno affidargli missioni secondarie di vario tipo o semplicemente dargli informazioni sul mondo di gioco. In alcune occasioni, il giocatore avrà la possibilità di scegliere come Noctis risponderà a un interlocutore. Spostandosi nella mappa, il giocatore può capire dove andare osservando le numerose icone, in particolar modo gli indicatori missione e . Occasionalmente, saranno i compagni di squadra stessi a fornire indicazioni a Noctis o a dargli consigli su dove andare. Contrariamente ad altri giochi della serie, gli oggetti non si trovano in forzieri convenientemente piazzati sulla mappa, ma sono invece rintracciabili per terra, sottoforma di puntini luminosi. Gli oggetti trovati sul terreno od ottenuti dai nemici possono essere venduti nei negozi per quantità variabili di guil, che il giocatore potrà spendere in equipaggiamento e altri oggetti. In Final Fantasy XV, come in alcuni titoli precedenti, esiste anche l'alternanza tra il giorno e la notte, che determina i nemici che appariranno e i pesci che potranno essere pescati. In particolare, durante la notte appaiono le mostruose creature note come daemon, molto più potenti della maggior parte dei nemici incontrati durante il giorno, e se la battaglia contro uno di essi si protrarrà fino al sorgere del sole, il mostro sarà danneggiato dalla luce. All'inizio del gioco, Ignis consiglierà a Noctis di non avventurarsi fuori dalle aree abitate durante la notte, e rifiuterà di guidare la macchina quando c'è buio finché non avrà raggiunto il livello 30. l'opzione di viaggio veloce sarà comunque disponibile anche durante la notte. Man mano che si procede durante la storia, il flagello di Eos oscurerà progressivamente il cielo, rendendo le giornate sempre più corte: a causa di ciò, i personaggi si sveglieranno più tardi dopo aver riposato per la notte, e il sole tramonterà prima. Punti di ristoro Nella mappa del mondo sono presenti numerosi siti denominati rifugi, aree protette dai mostri in cui il giocatore può accamparsi per allenarsi o riposare. Riposando presso un rifugio, è possibile scegliere una delle ricette ideate da Ignis per cenare, e consumare i punti ESP ottenuti fino a quel punto per salire di livello. A prescindere dall'ora del giorno a cui ci si è accampati, il gruppo si risveglierà la mattina successiva, e a seconda del piatto consumato otterrà determinati bonus per un certo tempo. I piatti che Ignis può cucinare sono inizialmente piuttosto semplici, ma è possibile ottenere nuove ricette recuperando ingredienti da negozi, punti di raccolta o nemici: un piatto può essere cucinato solo se si dispone degli ingredienti necessari, ma ce ne sono alcuni che non richiedono alcun ingrediente. Ogni personaggio ha determinate preferenze nel cibo, e cucinare il piatto preferito di un personaggio migliorerà i bonus da lui ottenuti. Se il giocatore si accampa in determinate località, uno degli amici di Noctis potrebbe chiedergli di partecipare a un'attività mattutina, una particolare missione secondaria con obiettivi speciali. Non tutte le attività consentono di muoversi liberamente, ma quelle che lo fanno permettono solo l'esplorazione di determinate aree pertinenti alla missione. Durante un'attività, il tempo non scorre. Oltre ai rifugi, il giocatore può scegliere di riposare in altri punti di ristoro, come caravan, locande e alberghi, situati nei centri abitati oppure nelle aree di servizio. Usare questi punti di ristoro permette di ottenere un moltiplicatore all'esperienza ottenuta, con valore variabile a seconda del posto, ma non consente di mangiare per ottenere dei bonus la mattina successiva. Contemporaneamente, nei centri abitati esistono luoghi come le tavole calde o i ristoranti, in cui non è possibile salire di livello, ma solo mangiare: i piatti offerti hanno un costo in guil, ma i bonus che offrono permangono più a lungo di quelli dei piatti di Ignis. Ordinando determinate pietanze, inoltre, Ignis imparerà nuove ricette. Nei ristoranti è inoltre possibile parlare con i proprietari per ottenere informazioni su missioni, punti di raccolta e località vicine, e si può anche accettare le cacce ai ricercati. Minigiochi e missioni secondarie Final Fantasy XV conta un gran numero di minigiochi in cui il giocatore può cimentarsi: presso gli specchi d'acqua, Noctis può pescare vari tipi di pesci, mentre nella regione di Duscae c'è un'area adibita alle corse di chocobo. Presso le tavole calde, Noctis può anche giocare al flipper Justice Monsters Five. Nel corso del gioco, il giocatore può anche intraprendere più di duecento diverse missioni secondarie, che promuovono l'esplorazione e offrono bonus di vario tipo. Nuova avventura + Nuova avventura + è un'opzione aggiunta a partire dalla versione 1.03 del gioco. Essa è sbloccata dopo che il giocatore ha finito l'avventura la prima volta, e gli permette di ricominciare la storia di Final Fantasy XV mantenendo gran parte di ciò che aveva ottenuto durante la partita precedente. Gli elementi mantenuti sono: *Livello dei personaggi *Abilità sbloccate *Armi ottenute *Oggetti ottenuti *Ricette ottenute *Guil guadagnati Ciò che non sarà mantenuto è lo stato della Spada motrice di Noctis, che tornerà alla sua forma base a prescindere da quanto è stata potenziata. Non è possibile mantenere neanche la Regalia Type-F. Una patch successiva ha introdotto anche l'opzione Selezione capitolo, che funziona in modo simile a Nuova avventura +, ma permette al giocatore di partire da un capitolo specifico della storia anziché dall'inizio. DLC e VR Proseguendo la tradizione iniziata da Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV possiede numerosi contenuti scaricabili a pagamento che si aggiungono ai contenuti gratuiti offerti dalle patch. Questi contenuti includono elementi minori come armi e pezzi di equipaggiamento di livello medio-alto e oggetti speciali, oltre a un'espansione online e ben quattro episodi speciali. Con l'uscita del gioco è stato reso disponibile un Season Pass contenente tre episodi giocabili dedicati interamente a Gladiolus, Prompto e Ignis: in ciascun episodio, il giocatore può giocare nel ruolo di uno dei tre alleati di Noctis e vivere una storia nuova e un'esperienza unica per ciascuno di essi. Con il rilascio dell'ultimo episodio, i tre personaggi sono stati resi controllabili anche nel gioco principale. Il Season Pass conteneva anche l'espansione online Final Fantasy XV: Compagni di battaglia, in seguito rilasciata come contenuto a parte, gratuito per chi ne fosse già in possesso. All'E3 2016, fu annunciato anche che il gioco avrebbe incluso un'esperienza in realtà virtuale dedicata alla periferica Sony PlayStation VR: l'idea iniziale prevedeva che il giocatore fosse in controllo di Prompto, e che il gioco funzionasse come uno sparatutto in prima persona. Con l'uscita del gioco, tuttavia, il progetto iniziale fu accantonato e sostituito da un nuovo titolo in realtà virtuale, chiamato Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV: annunciato all'E3 2017 e rilasciato il 21 novembre dello stesso anno, si tratta di un gioco di pesca anziché di uno sparatutto, scelta che secondo il team di sviluppo offriva una maggiore immersione nella realtà virtuale. Dopo il primo anno di vita del gioco e il rilascio dei primi episodi del Season Pass, Square Enix annunciò l'inizio della realizzazione di un secondo Season Pass, comprensivo di episodi focalizzati sui personaggi di Ardyn, Lunafreya, Aranea e Noctis, previsti in uscita nel 2019. Il 7 novembre 2018, tuttavia, fu annunciato che dei quattro episodi promessi, solo il primo sarebbe stato rilasciato, mentre gli altri tre erano stati cancellati. La notizia arrivò in contemporanea con l'annuncio dell'abbandono del progetto e della Square Enix intera da parte del director Hajime Tabata. Trama Ambientazione Il mondo di Eos è composto da tre continenti dominati da diversi stati. Il regno di Lucis, situato nel continente nordorientale, possiede un potente Cristallo, donato dai Sei in tempi antichi alla dinastia regnante Lucis Caelum. La repubblica di Accordo, situata a sud, è uno stato marittimo che sorge su varie isole, un tempo alleato con Lucis ma da diversi decenni annesso al potente impero di Niflheim, situato nel continente occidentale e caratterizzato da un incredibile progresso tecnologico, dato dalla tecnologia magitek, e da una politica espansionista. Parte di Niflheim è anche il vecchio regno di Tenebrae, ora ridotto a semplice provincia, che mantiene un certo livello di autonomia poiché è dove risiede la dinastia delle Sciamane, sacerdotesse che da generazioni rappresentano l'unica cura alla misteriosa piaga che trasforma persone e animali in pericolosi daemon. Al di sopra di tutto vi sono i Sei, potenti divinità che proteggono Eos, e si manifestano nel mondo mortale come esseri giganteschi dotati di poteri incommensurabili. Per centinaia di anni, l'impero di Niflheim ha mosso guerra contro Lucis: al momento degli eventi del gioco, buona parte del regno è ormai sotto il controllo dell'impero, ma la capitale Insomnia è ancora intonsa grazie alla magica barriera che la protegge. Nel tentativo di favorire una transizione pacifica, Niflheim e Lucis hanno iniziato a stipulare un trattato di pace per porre fine alle ostilità. Una delle condizioni prevede che il principe Noctis Lucis Caelum convoli a nozze con Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, principessa e Sciamana di Tenebrae. Personaggi ;Personaggi principali *'Noctis Lucis Caelum' - Il protagonista principale, è il principe ereditario di Lucis e promesso sposo della Sciamana, ma lo attende un destino ancora più grande. *'Ignis Scientia' - Principale consigliere e amico di vecchia data di Noctis, è un abile stratega che guida l'automobile e cucina per il gruppo. *'Gladiolus Amicitia' - Guardia del corpo e grande amico di Noctis, ha giurato di proteggere il futuro re come la sua famiglia ha fatto per generazioni. *'Prompto Argentum' - Migliore amico di Noctis dai tempi del liceo, è un uomo di umili origini che intende dimostrare il proprio valore. ;Ospiti *'Cor Leonis' - Membro della guardia reale e guerriero di straordinario talento, che combattè a fianco del padre di Noctis. *'Iris Amicitia' - Sorella minore di Gladiolus, è una ragazza giovane e ottimista la cui amicizia con Noctis ha contribuito al rispetto del fratello per il principe. *'Aranea Highwind' - Un'abile e letale mercenaria al servizio dell'impero di Niflheim, al punto da avere un ruolo ufficiale nei ranghi dell'esercito. ;Regno di Lucis *'Regis Lucis Caelum' - 113mo re di Lucis e padre di Noctis, è stato distante per buona parte della vita del giovane, ma è sempre stato un modello di riferimento per lui. *'Cid Sophiar' - Anziano meccanico e vecchio amico di re Regis, risiede nella stazione di servizio di Hammerhead e non ha una buona opinione di Noctis. *'Cindy Aurum' - Meccanico provetto e sangue del sangue di Cid, si occupa delle riparazioni della Regalia ed è oggetto delle attenzioni di Prompto. ;Tenebrae *'Lunafreya Nox Fleuret' - Sciamana di Tenebrae, ascesa prematuramente dopo la morte della madre, ha dovuto imparare a tenere testa all'impero da sola. *'Gentiana' - Consigliera di Lunafreya e Messaggera divina, appare ai protagonisti diverse volte durante il loro viaggio. *'Umbra e Pryna' - Cani da compagnia di Lunafreya, anch'essi Messaggeri divini, Umbra in particolare funge da tramite tra Luna e Noctis. ;Impero di Niflheim *'Iedolas Aldercapt' - Imperatore di Niflheim, mira a conquistare l'ultimo baluardo di Lucis per ricreare un antico impero mondiale. *'Ardyn Izunia' - Cancelliere imperiale e ideatore della tecnologia magitek, si definisce un uomo senza importanza, ma ogni sua comparsa è foriera di sventura. *'Ravus Nox Fleuret' - Leader militare imperiale e fratello della Sciamana Lunafreya, odia profondamente il regno di Lucis che non ha saputo impedire che la sua patria fosse conquistata. Storia Noctis Lucis Caelum è in viaggio con i suoi amici e la loro automobile Regalia verso Altissia, la capitale di Accordo, per unirsi in matrimonio alla sua amica d'infanzia Lunafreya, come parte degli accordi di pace tra Lucis e Niflheim. Durante la traversata, Noctis scopre con amara sorpresa che l'impero ha attaccato la città di Insomnia, ucciso suo padre e sottratto il prezioso Cristallo al regno. Messosi in contatto con Cor della Guardia reale, Noctis è incaricato di trovare le armi appartenute ai suoi antenati per ottenerne il potere necessario a reclamare il trono. Raggiunta la città di Lestallum, Noctis e i suoi amici incontrano il misterioso Ardyn Izunia, che li guida verso la faglia di Cauthess, dove riposa Titano, uno dei Sei. Noctis riesce a conquistare il favore di Titano, e scopre dalla messaggera Gentiana che Lunafreya ha contattato i Siderei per forgiare un patto con lui e donargli un potere ancora maggiore. Grazie a Gentiana, Noctis riesce anche a ottenere il favore di un altro dei Sei, Ramuh. Con il passare del tempo, Noctis e i suoi amici notano che le notti si stanno facendo sempre più lunghe, e i daemon stanno apparendo più frequentemente: il motivo di ciò è il flagello di Eos, una misteriosa oscurità che sta pian piano divorando la luce. Quando il gruppo giunge finalmente ad Altissia, Lunafreya risveglia la dea del mare Leviatano perché Noctis forgi un patto anche con lei. La situazione precipita quando l'impero attacca la città e la dea scatena una furia incontrollata: Ardyn interrompe il rituale e provoca Noctis trafiggendo Lunafreya con un pugnale, ma la ragazza sacrifica il proprio potere per donare a Noctis la forza dei Re di Lucis, con la quale riesce a sconfiggere Leviatano e ottenerne il favore. Lunafreya muore, ma il suo spirito appare a Noctis per consegnargli l'Anello di Lucis, una reliquia tramandata per generazioni dai re del passato, con cui otterrà il pieno potere della sua famiglia. Noctis si sveglia dopo diversi giorni e Ignis, che ha perso la vista durante l'attacco dell'impero, gli conferma la morte di Lunafreya. Benché distrutto dal dolore, il principe si riunisce con Gladio e Prompto e sale a bordo di un treno diretto alla capitale imperiale Gralea: ormai il mondo ha più che mai bisogno dell'ultimo re di Lucis, poiché senza più la Sciamana il flagello di Eos si sta diffondendo rapidamente, portando presto il mondo a una notte eterna. Durante la traversata, il treno subisce un attacco da parte dell'esercito imperiale e dei daemon, e Ardyn costringe con l'inganno Noctis a spingere Propto giù dal treno, solo per provocarlo ulteriormente. Durante una breve sosta a Tenebrae, patria delle Sciamane, Noctis viene a sapere che Lunafreya aveva messo a rischio la propria vita per contattare i Siderei, e successivamente ottiene la benedizione della dea Shiva, rivelatasi come la vera forma di Gentiana. Noctis, Ignis e Gladio raggiungono infine Gralea, ormai avvolta nell'oscurità più totale, sacrificando anche la loro amata Regalia, e si apprestano a entrare nell'inespugnabile roccaforte imperiale, l'aerofortezza Zegnautus. Il giovane principe è privato dei suoi poteri e separato dai suoi amici rimasti dall'ennesimo tranello di Ardyn, ed è costretto a proseguire lungo i corridoi della fortezza con l'Anello di Lucis come unica arma. Costantemente perseguitato dalla voce del malvagio cancelliere, Noctis riesce a riunirsi con i suoi alleati e a ritrovare Prompto, prima di trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'imperatore Aldercapt, ormai diventato un daemon per effetto della piaga. Quando il gruppo raggiunge finalmente il Cristallo, Ardyn rivela a Noctis la sua vera identità: è un membro della famiglia di Lucis, e suo antichissimo antenato. Assorbito dal cristallo, il principe incontra Bahamut, il leader dei Sei, che gli rivela che Ardyn era un guaritore vissuto 2000 anni prima, che il flagello di Eos aveva corrotto e reso immortale: solo Noctis, come Vero Re di Lucis, avrà il potere di sconfiggere l'immortale e debellare per sempre la piaga, ma non prima di aver assimilato tutto il potere del Cristallo. Noctis si risveglia dieci anni dopo sull'isola di Angelgard, e trova ad accoglierlo un mondo avvolto nella più completa oscurità, senza più un segno di civiltà e dove i daemon impazzano senza controllo. Il giovane si riunisce a Gladio, Ignis e Prompto, e parte assieme a loro alla volta di Insomnia per affrontare Ardyn. Alla fine, Noctis siede trionfante sul trono di Lucis e usa l'Anello per convogliare su di sé il potere dei re del passato e la luce del cristallo, sacrificando la propria vita per distruggere per sempre il suo nemico nel mondo spirituale. Il Vero Re e l'Anello di Lucis spariscono per sempre e la pace ritorna sul mondo: il sole sorge di nuovo, i daemon scompaiono e gli spiriti di Noctis e Luna riposano in pace, uniti nella morte. Tematiche Final Fantasy XV è stato annunciato nel 2006 sotto il nome di Final Fantasy Versus XIII: il titolo lasciava intendere che il gioco fosse una sorta di opposto di Final Fantasy XIII, pur mantenendo alcuni dei temi caratteristici e della mitologia del tredicesimo capitolo. In seguito, quando il gioco fu riproposto come Final Fantasy XV, la connessione con Final Fantasy XIII fu rimossa: benché esistano ancora alcune somiglianze superficiali tra i due titoli, i mondi in cui sono ambientati sono diversi e così alcuni dei temi affrontati nelle loro storie. Il nome "Versus XIII" era pensato proprio come una contrapposizione: mentre Final Fantasy XIII e i suoi seguiti erano ambientati in mondi fantastici disconnessi letteralmente e culturalmente, Final Fantasy Versus XIII presentava un'ambientazione realistica e un mondo unico e connesso. Questo aspetto permane in Final Fantasy XV, con il mondo di gioco costituito in buona parte da un'unica massa di terra interamente esplorabile. Oltre alla differenza nelle ambientazioni, Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy Versus XIII sarebbero stati contrapposti anche per l'atmosfera e i colori: mentre il primo era caratterizzato da toni chiari e luminosi con una forte dominanza del bianco, nel secondo, e per estensione in Final Fantasy XV, domina il nero degli abiti dei protagonisti e dell'atmosfera del regno di Lucis. Anche i nomi dei motori grafici con cui i due giochi erano realizzati erano inizialmente codificati come "White" ed "Ebony". Un'altra somiglianza e contrapposizione tra i due titoli è il tema della fratellanza, molto presente in entrambi ma incentrato su personaggi maschili in Final Fantasy XV e su personaggi femminili in Final Fantasy XIII. La contrapposizione principale tra le storie dei due giochi, ancora esistente dopo il cambio del titolo, è il rapporto con la mitologia della serie Final Fantasy in generale: se Final Fantasy XIII è una decostruzione della classica mitologia dei cristalli, Final Fantasy XV ne è una ricostruzione in chiave moderna e realistica. Mentre in Final Fantasy XIII il ruolo del guerriero della luce (l'Cie) era rifiutare il ruolo imposto loro dal cristallo (fal'Cie) per affermare il proprio libero arbitrio come esseri umani, il guerriero della luce di Final Fantasy XV (i re di Lucis e in particolare Noctis) mantiene fede al ruolo che il cristallo aveva scelto per lui per il bene del resto del mondo. Un'altra deviazione rispetto ai precedenti giochi della serie, in particolare da Final Fantasy X fino alla Fabula Nova Crystallis, è il rapporto con la religione: mentre questi giochi erano incentrati sul rinnegare e distruggere la tirannia del divino, ed enfatizzare il potere dell'uomo e la sua capacità di forgiare il proprio destino, Final Fantasy XV tratta la comunione tra umano e divino, con particolare enfasi sulla crescita spirituale di un giovane destinato inevitabilmente a diventare una figura messianica. Ironicamente, gli episodi DLC cancellati avrebbero decostruito l'intera mitologia di Final Fantasy XV, ricollegandosi molto di più ai titoli precedenti. Final Fantasy XV ha inoltre numerose allusioni ai titoli classici della serie, con un impero malvagio che vuole impadronirsi del cristallo, il cristallo che ha scelto un eroe per salvare il mondo, e soprattutto il tema del dualismo tra luce e oscurità. Il titolo gioca molto in particolare su quest'ultimo tema, con Noctis e Luna vestiti di nero e bianco rispettivamente, ma al contempo provenienti rispettivamente dai regni di Lucis e Tenebrae. Entrambi i personaggi hanno riferimenti a luce e oscurità nei loro nomi: il nome Noctis e il cognome Nox enfatizzano la presenza incombente della notte, con Luna che rappresenta una luce di speranza data dai suoi poteri di Sciamana e il re di Lucis che rappresenta invece la luce più forte che pone fine alla notte. A questo dualismo tra luce e oscurità si associa anche quello tra vita e morte. I re del passato donano il proprio potere ai loro successori, che per ottenerlo devono visitare le loro tombe e ottenere la loro benedizione. Allo stesso tempo, l'impero di Niflheim trae potere dalla morte grazie al controllo sui daemon esercitato da Ardyn, un potere che dona la morte ma ironicamente impedisce a chi lo possiede di morire. L'anello dei re di Lucis è un'eredità tramandata per generazioni il cui potere si basa sulla morte: i poteri che conferisce a Noctis hanno in qualche modo a che fare con la morte, e l'anello stesso accorcia la vita del suo portatore, impossessandosi della sua anima al momento della morte se il Cristallo lo ritiene degno. La Sciamana svolge invece un ruolo opposto all'Anello di Lucis e ad Ardyn, usando il proprio potere per salvare la vita degli altri accorciando la propria. La morte è anche l'obiettivo ultimo non solo del protagonista, ma anche del cattivo, e il gioco si conclude proprio con la morte definitiva di entrambi. Oltre che metaforicamente, la luce e l'oscurità sono presenti nel gioco anche sottoforma del Cristallo e della piaga, e in maniera ancora più concreta dell'alternanza tra giorno e notte, che rappresenta sia una meccanica di gioco, sia un importante elemento di trama: durante la storia, la luce è sempre meno presente a causa dell'espandersi della piaga, e solo il sacrificio ultimo di Noctis, il cui nome significa proprio "notte", porterà termine alla notte. Il nome stesso del mondo in cui è ambientato il gioco, Eos, deriva dalla dea greca dell'alba, e proprio con un'alba il gioco si conclude. Infine, esiste anche una forte contrapposizione di colori tra Lucis e Niflheim, con gli alti ufficiali e i nobili delle due potenze che vestono rispettivamente di nero e bianco. Ardyn incorpora entrambi i colori nel suo vestiario, enfatizzando il suo legame con Noctis. I due personaggi sono perfettamente contrapposti: hanno gli stessi poteri, ma Noctis emana una luce blu in contrasto con quella rossa di Ardyn; Ardyn porta l'oscurità al suo passaggio, mentre Noctis è destinato a portare la luce; Ardyn non può morire e gli è negato l'ingresso nell'aldilà, mentre Noctis deve sacrificarsi per liberare il mondo dalla sua influenza. Musica La colonna sonora di Final Fantasy XV è stata composta principalmente da Yoko Shimomura, nota per il suo lavoro con la serie di Kingdom Hearts. Shimomura è specializzata in brani che trasmettano l'idea di amicizia e legami di amore fraterno e parentale, e ha iniziato a lavorare alla colonna sonora del gioco fin da quando si chiamava ancora Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Poiché l'idea originale del gioco lo vedeva come uno spin-off, Shimomura non dovette temere di seguire altri compositori della serie regolare, né di essere alla loro altezza. Riuscì così a elaborare idee chiare e precise per la musica, che non furono sconvolte con la transizione del titolo da spin-off a capitolo della serie regolare. La sola cosa di cui dovette tenere conto quando la transizione avvenne fu la necessità di una colonna sonora più corposa. Il tema principale di Final Fantasy XV, "Somnus", è uno dei primi brani realizzati per il gioco ed è cantato dalla pop star Aundréa L. Hopkins. Il titolo porta il nome del dio romano del sonno, un tema incarnato dal logo del gioco, e in seguito divenuto simbolicamente il nome del primo re di Lucis. Un altro dei primi brani rivelati è "Omnis Lacrima", il tema musicale dei boss incontrati nella mappa del mondo. Entrambi brani hanno un testo in latino che racconta parte della trama del gioco, ed entrambi sono stati usati in vari trailer del gioco. "Omnis Lacrima" in particolare è stato usato in tre diversi trailer: il trailer DKS3713 del 2008, il trailer della Square Enix 1st Production Department Premier del 2011, e il trailer di Final Fantasy XV dell'E3 2013. Altri brani furono inseguito rivelati nei trailer successivi, insieme alla rivelazione che alla colonna sonora avrebbero collaborato altri artisti. La musica esibita nel trailer mostrato al Tokyo Game Show 2014 era una collaborazione tra Yoko Shimomura e la Video Game Orchestra, che aveva precedentemente lavorato alla colonna sonora di Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Più avanti, all'evento Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV, fu rivelato che il titolo avrebbe contenuto anche una cover del popolare brano "Stand By Me", adattata dal gruppo Florence + the Machine, come tema principale dei protagonisti. Il 12 agosto 2016, uscì un nuovo singolo intitolato "Songs from Final Fantasy XV", che conteneva "Stand By Me" e due nuove canzoni: "Too Much Is Never Enough" and "I Will Be". Il 7 settembre 2016, fu trasmesso in live-stream su YouTube e Twitch un evento chiamato "Final Fantasy XV Live at Abbey Road Studios", della durata di un'ora. La colonna sonora ufficiale di Final Fantasy XV fu infine messa sul mercato il 21 dicembre 2016. Può essere acquistata al costo di 3800 ¥, 5000 per la versione Blu-ray, e contiene ben ottanta tracce suddivise tra quattro dischi. For ¥5,000 the soundtrack can be obtained on Blu-ray. Altri compositori che hanno collaborato al gioco includono Afrojack, Kaoru Wada, Yoshitaka Suzuki, John Graham, Tetsuya Shibata, Shota Nakama, Mitsuhiro Ohta, Naoki Masumoto, Sachiko Miyano, Yoshino Aoki e Nicolas Alvarez. Un secondo album, intitolato Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2, è stato rilasciato il 21 marzo 2018, sempre in formato CD e Blu-ray, e include tutti i nuovi brani apparsi negli episodi DLC usciti fino a quel momento. L'edizione Blu-ray contiene anche un video del concerto live per pianoforte di Final Fantasy XV, svoltosi a Osaka nel 2017. The musica è stata composta da Yoko Shimomura, Keiichi Okabe, Naoshi Mizuta, Nobuo Uematsu, Yasunori Mitsuda, Tetsuya Shibata, Yoshino Aoki, Yoshitaka Suzuki, Tadayoshi Makino, Tsutomu Narita, Tomomichi Takeoka e Tai Tomisawa, e arrangiata da Takuro Iga e Mariam Abounnasr. Sviluppo Final Fantasy XV è noto per essere uno dei titoli della serie Final Fantasy con lo sviluppo più travagliato di tutti i tempi. Inizialmente annunciato come Final Fantasy Versus XIII, sarebbe stato diretto da Tetsuya Nomura, avrebbe fatto parte della Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, e sarebbe stato giocabile su PlayStation 3. Dopo diversi anni in cui le sole notizie rivelate sul gioco consistevano in qualche trailer e poche dichiarazioni, il gioco fu riportato in campo all'E3 del 2013, dove fu annunciato che sarebbe entrato nella serie regolare come Final Fantasy XV, e che sarebbe uscito sulle console Playstation 4 e Xbox One. Il motore grafico usato fu cambiato nel corso della produzione, lo staff fu riorganizzato e il ruolo di direttore passò a Hajime Tabata, già direttore di Final Fantasy Type-0. Quando i cambiamenti ebbero luogo, Final Fantasy Versus XIII era ancora al 25% della sua completezza, perciò Square Enix dovette decidere cosa cambiare e cosa mantenere, e soprattutto in che modo. Final Fantasy XV funziona grazie al motore grafico del Luminous Studio, creato appositamente per il gioco e finora usato esclusivamente con esso. L'idea di base del gioco, presente sin dalle prime immagini mostrate, è quella di una "fantasia ispirata alla realtà", perciò la sua ambientazione deriva soprattutto dalla Terra dei giorni nostri: il team di sviluppo prese ispirazione dai Final Fantasy con ambientazione più moderna, come Final Fantasy VII e Final Fantasy VIII, per creare un mondo realistico con elementi fantastici. Per rendere il mondo di gioco ancora più reale, il team di sviluppo compì numerosi viaggi in varie località del mondo, visitò grotte, montagne e zoo per osservare come dare al terreno la giusta conformazione e alle creature che lo abitavano i giusti movimenti. Un'ulteriore ispirazione arrivò poi dal film Ritorno al futuro - Parte II, che con la sua personale previsione dell'anno 2015 permise agli artisti di creare località cittadine al tempo stesso familiari e sconosciute. Numerose città trassero la loro ispirazione da località reali, come Tokyo, L'Avana e Venezia. Il soggetto di Final Fantasy XV, un viaggio in macchina incentrato sul tema della fratellanza, è stato rielaborato dal soggetto originale di Final Fantasy Versus XIII, scritto da Kazushige Nojima. Square Enix volle che Final Fantasy XV fosse un gioco multiregionale, ed è per questo che optò per un rilascio in contemporanea mondiale e per l'aggiunta delle varianti latino-americane dello spagnolo e del portoghese come lingue dei sottotitoli. Inizialmente, il team ancora guidato da Nomura discusse la possibilità di espandere la storia di Final Fantasy XV con dei seguiti, in modo simile alla trilogia di Final Fantasy XIII. In seguito, all'evento "Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV" del 30 marzo 2016, Hajime Tabata rivelò che il gioco avrebbe fatto parte di un progetto più grande chiamato Universo di Final Fantasy XV, che avrebbe permesso di espandere la mitologia del gioco senza bisogno di proseguire la storia principale. L'evento rivelò anche la data d'uscita del gioco: 30 settembre 2016. Dopo qualche tempo, l'uscita del gioco fu posticipata al 29 novembre dello stesso anno. Square Enix aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di portare Final Fantasy XV anche su PC già prima che il gioco uscisse su console. Tuttavia, Hajime Tabata insistette che il gioco fosse tecnicamente migliore della versione console, e affermò che ci sarebbe voluto almeno un anno per realizzare il porting, a cuasa della necessità di adattare il motore di gioco. All'evento Gamescom 2017, fu annunciata la Final Fantasy XV Windows Edition, in uscita ai primi del 2018. Uscita Originale Final Fantasy XV avrebbe dovuto inizialmente uscire il 30 settembre 2016, ma fu posticipato al 29 novembre per problemi di tempistiche. La data originale era stata rivelata in anticipo attraverso un leak di informazioni, e in seguito Tabata spiego che essa era stata scelta già dal dicembre del 2013, quando ricevette il ruolo di director del gioco. A dispetto del cambio di data, alcuni rivenditori in Perù misero ugualmente in vendita il gioco con dodici giorni di anticipo. L'uscita definitiva del gioco fu accompagnata da una patch di lancio, che inseriva tutti i contenuti lasciati incompleti nella versione originale, oltre ad aggiungere alcune scene tratte dal film in CG Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Un'edizione limitata chiamata "Day One Edition" fu rilasciata nel corso del primo mese di vita del gioco: essa conteneva lo spadone Masamune, equipaggiabile da Noctis e Gladio. Inoltre, se preordinata per Xbox One, essa conteneva anche un abito da Noctis e un pet Carbuncle con cui personalizzare il proprio avatar sulla console, mentre per gli utilizzatori di PS4 si rendeva disponibile un tema dinamico ispirato al gioco per lo sfondo della schermata iniziale. La versione digitale della "Day One Edition" è stata scaricabile fino al 9 gennaio 2017. Un'edizione più grande del gioco, la "Deluxe Edition", aveva la custodia steelbook decorata con un'illustrazione realizzata da Yoshitaka Amano, e includeva anche il film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV in Blu-ray. I contenuti digitali presenti in questa versione comprendevano la Masamune, il costume "Completo regale" per Noctis e la decalcomania Leviatano Platinum per la Regalia. Un'edizione del gioco ancora più corposa, chiamata la "Ultimate Collector's Edition", fu messa a disposizione nel limitato numero di 30000 copie, acquistabili esclusivamente dallo store online di Square Enix. Essa conteneva il film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV e tutti gli episodi della serie animata Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, incluso un inedito, in Blu-ray, un CD con la colonna sonora, un'action figure di Noctis della serie Play Arts Kai, un artbook di 192 pagine. I contenuti digitali erano gli stessi dell'edizione Deluxe, con in più quattro set di oggetti dedicati a ciascun personaggio, normalmente ottenibili come DLC a pagamento. A causa della forte domanda da parte degli utenti, la "Ultimate Collector's Edition" fu riproposta in altre 10000 copie, limitate però a una sola per cliente. Fu infine rilasciata una speciale PlayStation 4 Slim ispirata al gioco, decorata con una luna piena e con il numero XV sul controller. In bundle con la console c'era anche la "Deluxe Edition" del gioco. Una particolare collaborazione promozionale del gioco fu con American Express: la marca appare in Final Fantasy XV come product placement, e gli utenti giapponesi che avevano ottenuto una American Express Gold o una Business Gold Card prima del 31 agosto 2016 ebbero diritto a una copia del gioco come regalo. I primi cento di questi utenti furono premiati anche con un'action figure Play Arts Kai di noctis. Coloro che spesero più di 150000 ¥ nei primi tre mesi furono ricompensati con una gift card da 10000 ¥ con cinque differenti design ispirati a Final Fantasy XV. Patch Final Fantasy XV è stato regolarmente aggiornato con numerose patch, che inserivano contenuti sempre nuovi in base anche al feedback dei giocatori: alcune di esse contenevano episodi speciali e in un particolare caso fu indetto anche un sondaggio in cui ogni giocatore poteva esprimere la sua preferenza su un elemento di gioco che richiedesse maggiore attenzione. A partire dalla patch 1.05, il gioco supporta la PlayStation 4 Pro. Se giocato su questa console, diventano disponibili due nuove opzioni: la "Lite Mode", che aumenta il framerate a 60FPS, e la "High Mode", che aggiorna gli effetti visivi per adattarsi al 4K ultra HD. Contenuti scaricabili Final Fantasy XV dispone di diversi contenuti scaricabili, alcuni dei quali sono stati accorpati in un Season Pass. Gli acquirenti del Season Pass ottengono gratuitamente il Set Gourmet, oltre all'accesso garantito ai seguenti contenuti: *"Pacchetto festoso +" *"Pacchetto di potenziamento +" *"Episode Gladio" *"Episode Prompto" *"Episode Ignis" *"Espansione multigiocatore: Compagni di battaglia" Il pacchetto festoso è stato rilasciato il 22 dicembre 2016. La versione gratuita contiene alcuni accessori speciali, il costume "Maglietta kupòkuè" per Noctis e l'invito allo speciale evento "Carnevale Kupokuè, tenutosi tra il 24 gennaio e il 20 febbraio 2017 (riproposto in seguito). La versione compresa nel Season Pass comprendeva anche un secondo costume per Noctis, il "Costume messicano", e una serie di altri oggetti e accessori speciali. Il pacchetto di potenziamento è stato reso disponibile invece il 6 febbraio 2017, sia in versione gratuita che a pagamento inclusa nel Season Pass. Episode Gladio è uscito il 28 marzo 2017, Episode Prompto il 27 giugno 2017, ed Episode Ignis il 13 dicembre 2017. Royal Edition Il 15 gennaio 2018 fu annunciata la Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition: si trattava di una release aggiornata del gioco, che sarebbe uscita su PlayStation 4 e Xbox One il 6 marzo 2018. Essa sarebbe stata disponibile in copia fisica e digitale, ma chi fosse stato già in possesso della versione originale avrebbe potuto scaricare l'aggiornamento sottoforma di Pacchetto regale. Questa edizione aggiunge al gioco i seguenti contenuti: *Rovine di Insomnia – un'espansione del livello finale del gioco che amplia enormemente l'area cittadina di Insomnia, aggiunge una base segreta degli Angoni reali e trasforma la cittadella in un vero e proprio dungeon. Quest'area presenta nuove missioni secondarie e nuovi boss: Cerberus, Omega e tre dei Re di Lucis. *Yacht regale - la barca, normalmente utilizzabile solo in due momenti della storia, è ora completamente pilotabile e permette al giocatore di esplorare l'area marittima tra Capo Caem e Altissia, pescare nuovi pesci e osservare una misteriosa creatura del mare. *Panoplia suprema - un nuovo accessorio, ottenibile solo dopo aver ottenuto tutte le armi ancestrali, permette di usare una versione potenziata della Panoplia, con nuove combo e tecniche ausiliarie. *Visuale in prima persona. *Tutti i contenuti del Season Pass e più di dodici contenuti extra tra armi, verniciature per la Regalia e set di oggetti. *Archivio - una nuova funzione che permette di collezionare tutti i capitoli della "Cosmogonia" trovati nel corso del gioco, oltre a una lunga serie di documenti aggiuntivi che offrono tante informazioni in più sul mondo di gioco. *Regalia Type-D - una serie di missioni secondarie permettono di trasformare la Regalia in un fuoristrada e potenziarla ulteriormente. *Nuovi trofei e obiettivi. Windows Edition La Final Fantasy XV: Windows Edition fu annunciata verso la fine del 2017, e uscì il 6 marzo 2018, in contemporanea con la Royal Edition. Oltre a contenere tutto ciò che era compreso nella Royal Edition, questa versione per PC supporta la risoluzione fino a 8K e supporta vari componenti Nvidia, tra cui Nvidia Flow per acqua, fuoco e fumo dinamici, Hairworks per capelli più realistici, Nvidia ShadowWorks per ombre più realistiche, Nvidia Turf Effects per vegetazione dinamica, e Nvidia VXAO per gli effetti di illuminazione ambientale. La Windows Edition permette anche di giocare in cooperativa online (Compagni di battaglia) con gli utenti Xbox One. Per questa versione del gioco, Square Enix ha fatto in modo di incoraggiare la creazione di contenuti da parte dei giocatori stessi, creando un'applicazione chiamata Mod Organizer che consente di modificare i modelli di gioco e creare piccole missioni secondarie. Contrariamente ad altri giochi per PC, Final Fantasy XV ha requisiti molto alti per poter essere giocato senza problemi di lag, e non esistono modi per ridurre le specifiche del gioco. Il motivo per cui Square Enix non ha tenuto troppo conto di queste limitazioni è dovuto al fatto che il PC è la piattaforma minore nel mercato videoludico giapponese. Requisiti di sistema Pocket Edition Una versione speciale del gioco, chiamata Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition è stata sviluppata su smartphone e tablet nel febbraio del 2018: rilasciata in forma episodica, racconta la storia completa di Final Fantasy XV, ma ha uno stile grafico cartoon e caricaturale e un sistema di battaglia semplificato. Una seconda versione di questo gioco, chiamata Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition HD, è uscita su PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One e Nintendo Switch il 6 settembre 2018: la scelta di aggiornare questa versione è dovuta proprio al desiderio del team di sviluppo di rendere il gioco fruibile anche sulla nuova console Nintendo, che però non era abbastanza potente da suportare il gioco originale. Accoglienza Risposta critica Final Fantasy XV è stato accolto molto positivamente dalla critica, sebbene non al livello di altri titoli della serie regolare. Il gioco è stato lodato per la sua rappresentazione dell'amicizia tra i personaggi, il mondo aperto ed esteso, mentre le critiche maggiori sono state dirette allo storytelling e alla seconda metà della storia, che molti hanno ritenuto più debole rispetto alla prima. Il più universale dei punti di lode al gioco è la relazione tra i quattro personaggi principali. Polygon descrisse il quartetto come "i personaggi meglio resi e sviluppati della storia di Final Fantasy", enfatizzando in particolar modo la scrittura dei loro dialoghi e l'integrazione dei loro interessi e delle loro passioni nel gameplay. IGN criticò positivamente la capacità del gioco di trasformare ogni aspetto del viaggio nel mondo aperto in "un'opportunità per mostrare le loro personalità". Di contro, GameSpot mostrò delusione nel vedere i personaggi "relegati a ruoli semplificati e cliché", specialmente perché i personaggi di supporto di un Final Fantasy hanno sempre avuto "storie diversificate e personalità curiose". Numerosi recensori lodarono inoltre l'aspetto open world del gioco e il gameplay. Secondo IGN, il gioco si mantiene "bello in maniera costante e completa", senza fare compromessi in scala o dettaglio, mentre Polygon sostenne che "il mondo di Lucis è così interessante, così dettagliato, e chiede così tanto di essere esplorato", che ogni scusa per viaggiare è la benvenuta. GameSpot ha affermato che il sistema di combattimento si è rivelato "una soddisfacente esperienza di giocoleria, una volta compreso il ritmo impegnativo del gioco e l'estensione delle tue abilità", mentre IGN sentiva che le meccaniche di battaglia erano "sfortunatamente piuttosto sottili". La maggior parte dei recensori criticò negativamente la storia, in particolare la più lineare seconda metà. Secondo Polygon, sembrava che "gli sviluppatori avessero dovuto ridurre la scala del mondo aperto, e così la profondità della storia, e così spremere tutto in metà del tempo previsto". La recensione sostenne anche che, per quel che riguarda i personaggi di contorno e il ritmo narrativo, il gioco "non ha il tempo per fare tutto quello che vorrebbe fare, nonostante sia un gioco lungo più di sessanta ore". IGN affermò che sembrava di aver giocato a due giochi, "uno per avventurieri esperti con voglia di viaggiare nel loro cuore, e un altro per le persone che vogliono livelli stretti e scene d'azione programmate", e definì "un peccato che il gioco si lavi le mani del suo mondo aperto per buona parte della sua seconda metà". GameSpot definì la storia "superficiale", e affermò che i momenti dell'endgame del gioco sarebbero ricordati meglio una volta che il gioco "ha fatto il suo corso".. Il team di sviluppo di Final Fantasy XV si è dichiarato consapevole del fatto che molti giocatori avessero trovato il gioco incompleto, e ha detto che questo è stato il loro più grande problema. Benché non ci fosse stato tempo sufficiente per includere nel gioco tutto quello che gli sviluppatori volevano, essi assicurarono che avrebbero riempito ogni mancanza tramite patch e DLC, ma ricordarono anche che, poichè questo processo richiede tempo e soldi, la priorità sarebbe stata data agli elementi più richiesti. Hajime Tabata riconobbe che la storia del gioco lasciava diverse domande senza risposta o con scarse spiegazioni, ma si premurò di precisare che ciò non era dovuto alla necessità di recuperare quel poco di completo che c'era rimasto del vecchio Final Fantasy Versus XIII, bensì al fatto che le dimensioni del progetto da realizzare avevano richiesto più tempo e fatica del previsto, e che forse il team non era sufficientemente forte o competente per portarlo a compimento nel tempo stabilito. Ricordò comunque che né lui, né il suo team erano in alcun modo delusi dal risultato finale, e che ne erano comunque orgogliosi. Tabata si pose come obiettivo quello di riempire i buchi di trama con continui aggiornamenti, per tutto il tempo che fosse stato necessario, in modo da offrire ai giocatori un'esperienza più completa che mai. Sfortunatamente, la cancellazione del secondo Season Pass e il suo addio alla compagnia posero fine al progetto prima che potesse raggiungere questo risultato. Riconoscimenti Final Fantasy XV si è classificato primo nelle categorie miglior gioco PS4, miglior uso della PS4 Pro, miglior colonna sonora e miglior impatto visivo del sito PlayStation Blog, ha vinto la categoria gioco dell'anno su GameFAQs, le categorie miglior RPG e miglior colonna sonora su IGN, e miglior cast su Game Informer. Ai National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers Awards del 2017, il gioco vinse i premi delle categorie "Gioco di ruolo di una serie" e "Canzone originale o adattata", e ricevette anche una nomination per "Art Direction, Fantasy", "Regolazione videocamera nel motore di gioco" e "Performance in ruolo di supporto". Demo Prima dell'uscita del gioco, furono realizzate diverse demo. La prima, Final Fantasy XV: The Overture, fu mostrata al Tokyo Game Show del 2014 ma mai rilasciata al pubblico. La primissima demo giocabile rilasciata fu Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, e fu distribuita per un periodo limitato come bonus per chi acquistasse una copia di Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. La demo aveva un gameplay piuttosto diverso da quello visto nel gioco completo, permetteva la libera esplorazione della parte orientale della regione di Duscae, e fu anche aggiornata per includere nuovi elementi. Una seconda demo, chiamata Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, fu rivelata all'evento "Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV" del marzo del 2016. Questa demo era molto più vicina al gioco definitivo rispetto alla precedente, raccontava una storia originale canonica all'universo di Final Fantasy XV e fu resa disponibile per un lungo periodo di tempo a grande richiesta dei fan. Una terza demo, mostrata esclusivamente all'E3 2016, diede un'altra occasione di provare il gioco a chi partecipò all'evento: la demo in questione Trial of Titan, consisteva nella sezione di gioco ambientata nella faglia di Cauthess, e si concludeva con lo scontro con il Sidereo Titano. Durante un Active Time Report il 10 novembre 2016, fu annunciata un'ulteriore demo, chiamata Final Fantasy XV Judgment Disc: rilasciata il giorno successivo, essa avrebbe permesso ai giocatori di provare nella sua interezza il primo capitolo della storia. Sfortunatamente, questa demo divenne nota per l'enorme quantità di bug e glitch trovati dai giocatori, alcuni dei quali la rendevano praticamente ingiocabile. Crediti di produzione Staff Cast Gli attori coinvolti nel doppiaggio del film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV non hanno ripreso i loro ruoli in Final Fantasy XV a causa di conflitti d'impegni e costi di ingaggio. Allusioni Final Fantasy XV contiene numerosi riferimenti alla Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, pur non facendone più parte ufficialmente, e comprende quindi diversi riferimenti al numero 13, oltre che al numero 15. Sono inoltre presenti diverse citazioni e rimandi ad altri titoli della serie Final Fantasy, località e prodotti commerciali reali, cultura popolare e mitologie. Curiosità *''Final Fantasy XV'' è il primo Final Fantasy della serie regolare ad avere un gruppo giocabile composto da quattro personaggi dai tempi di Final Fantasy IX. *''Final Fantasy XV'' è il primo titolo della serie regolare ad essere uscito su tutti i possibili hardware, tra console, computer e dispositivi mobili, nel corso di una sola generazione. Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale giapponese *Sito ufficiale internazionale de:Final Fantasy XV en:Final Fantasy XV es:Final Fantasy XV fi:Final Fantasy XV fr:Final Fantasy XV pt-br:Final Fantasy XV zh:Final Fantasy XV ru:Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Universo di Final Fantasy XV